The present disclosure relates to a radio frequency (RF) setting system and a mobile terminal. Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals, according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals, according to whether or not users can directly carry them.
The functionality of mobile terminals has diversified. Mobile terminals may perform various functions such as electronic payment using near field communication (NFC).
Non-standard NFC readers having radio frequency (RF) setting values that do not meet conventional standards are widely spread. However, a connection for NFC may not be properly established between a mobile terminal and a non-standard NFC reader. Thus, a method is needed to establish a connection for NFC between a mobile terminal and a non-standard NFC reader.